Joyeux Nowel !
by Mall0w
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand le monde de Beyblade disparaît dans les ténèbres - la veille de Noël - et que ses habitants sont éjectés aux quatre coins des mondes de KH ? Ben ça donne à peu près ça. Warning, pas vraiment de yaoi, mais quelques sous-entendus ... douteux. Et un bisou. C'est tout.


Kikoo ...

J'ai écrit une longue OS, donc normalement il devrait y'avoir une longue introduction, mais j'en peux plus donc je vais faire court ...

Il n'y'a pas d'UA, ni d'OC, mais peu être des spoils sur KH BBS.

Ça s'appelle " Joyeux Nowel " paske je l'avais écrite pour Noël 2012.

Il y'a deux Sora, un dans beyblade et un dans KH, donc faut pas se tromper !

C'est _long_.

Et désolée pour les fautes et les incohérences, je n'ai pas eu le courage de relire. Je vous souhaite tout de même bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

**_- Joyeux Nowel -_**

_**Veille de Noël, 5 heures du matin, centre de la WBBA -**_

_Le jeune homme était en train de dormir. Il rêvait de pégase, de combats extraordinaires, ou bien de hamburgers... Il n'était pas conscient qui parlait en dormant, ni qu'un mince filet de bave coulait de sa bouche. Enfin bref, il dormait, et rien ni personne ne viendrait troubler son sommeil avant longtemps ..._

- **GINGAAAAAAAA ! Y'A LE FEEUUUUUUU !**  
**- Gna ? Quewa ? Le feu ? Où ça ? Oh non, pégasus !**

... _sauf peut-être un gamin blond très matinal qui avait envie de rire un peu._

**- Je rigole, y'a rien Gingi.**  
**- Hein ? Ha ... ben j'vais me recoucher alors ...**  
**- Non ! On a plein de choses à faire aujourd'hui, t'as oublié ? Tout le monde est déjà levé, il manque plus que Masamune maintenant ... Habilles-toi et va rejoindre les autres dans la salle de réunion.**

_Sur ce, le petit blond sortit et laissa seul le rouquin, qui avait l'esprit encore brumeux. Quand il fût à peu près réveillé et habillé, il se rendit à la salle de réunion, où se trouvait au centre une grande table rectangulaire, avec son père au bout, et ses amis autour, qui grignotait le petit déjeuner disposé sur table. Ginga s'installa à côté de Yuki et Madoka et s'empara d'un croissant pour le manger avec appétit, après l'avoir trempé dans son chocolat chaud._  
_Quelques minutes plus tard, Yu arriva, traînant derrière lui un Masamune encore à moitié endormi, emmitouflé dans sa couverture. Voyant que tout le monde était présent, Hikaru prit la parole :_

- **Chers amis, si vous êtes tous réunis ce matin, c'est parce que monsieur le directeur ici présent a ...**  
**- Abrège, on est pas d'humeur à t'écouter pendant des heures, là. Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais il est CINQ HEURES DU MAT' ! En attendant que mon cerveau soit bien réveillé, je te prie de bien vouloir nous épargner ton discours inutile, long et chiant,** _dit Kyoya, qui était un poil agressif au réveil._  
**- Bon. Si Phénix, le magnifique, nous a rassemblés ici et nous a par la même occasion détruit nos 9 heures de sommeil recommandées, c'est parce qu'il à l'intention d'organiser une superbe fête de Noël, mais qu'il n'est pas assez courageux pour faire ça tout seul, comme un grand,** _répondit Hikaru, avec une pointe de sarcasme._  
**- Mais pourquoi si tôt ... ?** _demanda Masamune en baillant, qui venait de se réveiller._  
- **Sans doute pour nous faire chier ...** s_ouffla Hikaru, si bas que personne ne l'entendit, à part Ryo._

_Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs quelque peu choqué par l'attitude sa secrétaire, d'habitude si polie ... Mais bon, il l'avait cherché. Au fond, même lui ne savait pas pourquoi il les avait fait lever si tôt._

**- Bon, que doit-on faire maintenant ?** _Demanda Tsubasa, qui, jusque-là était resté sagement dans son coin sans se plaindre, malgré la fatigue._

_Sa question fût appuyée par le soufflement agacé de Ryuga, qui se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait là. Néanmoins, il était à son aise, affalé sur sa chaise avec les pieds posés négligemment sur la table ( ne faites pas ça chez vous, c'est malpoli )._  
_Madoka prit la parole, après avoir jeté un oeil sur l'emploi du temps qu'elle avait organisé à la demande de Ryo._

**- Déjà, il faudrait un groupe qui aille faire les courses et qui fera le repas**, _commença t-elle._ **Puis un groupe qui se charge de la décoration et de l'animation, un groupe qui s'occupe de l'organisation générale et vérifie que tout ce passe bien, une personne qui planque tous les cadeaux avant que Tithi et Yu ne commencent à fouiller dans la réserve ...**  
**- Alors c'est là qu'ils étaient !**  
**- ... et quelques personnes à la réception.**  
**- Hein ? Pourquoi une réception ? On réceptionne qui ?** _demanda Ginga._  
**- En fait, on a invité quelques anciennes équipes pour fêter Noël ... Il y aura les Wang Hu Zong, les Garcias, les Lovushka, les Excaliburs, les Star Breakers, et une petite dizaines d'autres personnes ... oh, ça fait beaucoup dit comme ça !** _Répondit la jeune fille._  
**- Noooon ! Pas les Star Breakers ! ** _S'exclama King, qui avait récemment fait la connaissance de Damian, et ne lui avait pas fait bonne impression ..._  
**- Calmes-toi, au moins, ils sont (à peu près) civilisés, eux, et ne passent pas leur temps à hurler partout comme des sauvages,** _dit Nile. Apparemment King ne lui avait pas fait bonne impression _non plus.  
**- Moins fort les gars s'il-vous-plaît, il y'en a qui dorment,** _chuchota Ryuto en regardant tendrement Kenta et Sora qui s'étaient assoupis l'un contre l'autre._  
- **Bon, assez papoté,** intervint Yuki. **Qui veut faire quoi ?**  
**- Moi je veux bien être à la réception**_**,**__ dit Damure._  
**- Ouais, moi aussi, on fout rien, je pourrais rattraper mes heures de sommeil perdues,** _ajouta Kyoya._

_Ils furent suivis par Nile et Ryuga, qui n'étaient eux non plus pas très enthousiastes à l'idée de devoir aider._

**- Moi, je veux faire les courses !** _Cria Yu. Il fût rejoint par Tsubasa et Tithi, qui ne voulaient pas le laisser seul, et Masamune et Ginga, qui pensaient qu'il n'y avait rien de plus fun que de faire les courses._  
_L'équipe de décoration était composée de Madoka, Yuki, Ryuto, King et Sora. Hikaru, Hyoma, Zéo, Tobi et Kenta se chargeaient de l'organisation, et Ryo restait là (à se tourner les pouces) pour cacher les cadeaux._  
_Tout le monde était prêt, chacun avait rejoint son groupe, quand soudain, un énorme trou noir apparut au dessus de leurs têtes (faîtes comme s'il n'y avait pas de plafond ), et de petites créatures noires aux yeux jaunes sortirent du sol. Paniqués, ils grimpèrent sur la table pour essayer d'échapper aux attaques des créatures, mais le trou noir commença à tout aspirer, dont la table, et tous se firent engloutir._

" **Ce monde a été connecté... Relié aux ténèbres "**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO o

_**Illusiopolis -**_

_Ginga se réveilla doucement. Il crut au départ que ce qui s'était passé n'était qu'un rêve, mais il se ravisa quand il s'aperçut qu'il était allongé au sol, et pas celui de sa chambre. Il se releva et jeta un oeil autour de lui. Masamune, Tsubasa, Tithi et Yu étaient eux aussi allongés par terre, en assez mauvais état. Ginga soupira quand même, heureux de ne pas s'être retrouvé seul. Il attendit tranquillement que les autres se réveillent._

**- Hmm ... On est où là ?** _Demanda Masamune._

_Bonne question. Ginga regarda autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient dans une grande ville sombre, qui avait l'air déserte ... il ne voyait personne à part eux, malgré que toutes les lumières des magasins étaient allumées. Ils avaient atterri devant une tour immense, ornée d'écrans géants à son sommet. Il faisait apparemment nuit, le ciel était nuageux et parfois traversé par des éclairs. Mais ce qui attira le plus son attention était le coeur gant qui flottait dans le ciel, comme une lune. Ginga sentit ses poils se hérisser. Cet endroit ne lui plaisait pas, il avait quelque chose de bizarre ... c'était irréel..._

**- Je ne sais pas. C'est pas très accueillant ici en tout cas,** _répondit le roux._  
**- Ils sont passés où tous les autres ?**  
**- Je sais pas, Yu. Peut-être qu'ils nous ont fait une blague ... Il faut qu'on les retrouve, venez.**

_Nos héros commencèrent à explorer cette mystérieuse ville, regardant à chaque recoin, dans chaque rue et chaque magasin, sans trouver une once de vie, jusqu'au moment où ils se retrouvèrent devant un immense gouffre, avec une espèce d'immense château blanc qui flottait au dessus._

**- Wow ... si c'est une blague, c'est vraiment bien fait ... j'applaudis l'équipe de décoration ! C'est moche et ça n'a rien a voir avec noël, mais c'est impressionnant quand même !** _Commenta Yu._

_Soudain, deux colonnes noires apparurent devant eux, et deux hommes en sortirent. Ils étaient très imposant et tous les deux et vêtus d'un long manteau noir. Le premier avait des cheveux courts et brun clairs, et il était armé d'un gigantesque tomahawk, et l'autre avait de longs dreadlocks noirs, une barbe très moche, et il tenait deux lances. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout, mis à part que les deux avaient une tête de tueur._

**- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce vous faites ici ?** _Demanda celui aux dreads, d'une grosse voix froide._  
**- Heu ... on passait juste ... on voulait pas déranger ...** _répondit Ginga, qui tremblait légèrement depuis l'arrivés des deux hommes en noir._

**- Xaldin ! Attend, ne les tues pas encore,** _dit le brun,_ **ils sont bizarres, on ne dirait ni des similis ni des sans-coeurs ...**

_Le dénommé Xaldin, celui aux dreads, observa longuement Ginga et les autres, puis lâcha :_

**- On les embarque.**

_Il attrapa Ginga et Masamune, un sous chaque bras, et son acolytes entassa tous les autres sur ses épaules. Les deux hommes firent à nouveau apparaître des colonnes noires, et ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur avec leurs otages._

**_ oOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo_**

_**Nécropole des Keyblades -**_

**- Ryuga ...**  
**- Quoi, morveux ?**  
**- Tu m'écrases.**

_Ryuga se releva en grognant, non sans s'appuyer de tout son poids sur Nile, sur qui il avait atterri, histoire de lui briser quelques membres._

**- Où est-ce qu'on est ?** _Demanda Ryuga._  
_-_ **Dans ton c...** _commença Nile en se relevant difficilement, mais le regard noir que lui lança Ryuga le dissuada de finir sa phrase._  
**- On est dans le désert je crois,** _dit Damure._  
**- Hmf ... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore ?** _Demanda Kyoya, agacé._  
**- Un trou noir est apparu, il nous a englouti et on s'est retrouvé tous les quatre ici,** _répondit Damure._

_Les yeux de Nile s'illuminèrent._

**- Si c'est vraiment un trou noir qui nous a englouti, ça veut dire que la théorie selon laquelle il y'aurait des mondes parallèles dans les trous noir est juste ! C'est incroyable ! On sera les premiers a avoir pu confirmer cette théorie ! Parce que, toutes les personnes qui ont eu la chance d'entrer dans on trou noir n'en sont jamais ressorties ... ah, mince.**

_Kyoya le regarda d'un air soupçonneux, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, contrairement à Ryuga qui ne se priva pas d'engueuler Nile. Damure ne capta que des bribes de la conversation, comme "_ **c'est pas un trou noir, imbécile ",** _ou bien "_ **théorie de mes deux "**_, ou encore "_ **aïe "** _( mais le dernier mot était juste dû au fait que Nile s'était pris le pied dans un caillou )._

**- Hey ! Regardez là-bas ! On dirait qu'il a des épées plantées dans le sol là-bas ! Et Il y'en a beaucoup ... à vue d'oeil je dirais 1759, mais je crois que la dernière est en bois ... **  
**- Damure ... je ne vois rien,** _dit Kyoya._ **C'est où ?**  
**- Oh, c'est tout près... à une vingtaine de kilomètres à peine,** _répondit l'Africain._

_Kyoya et Nile levèrent les yeux au ciel, habitués à la super-vision de Damure, et Ryuga ne dit rien, parce qu'il s'en fichait._

**- Bon,** _commença Nile,_ **on fait quoi ? On y va ou on reste ici à glander ?**

_Ryuga soupira une énième fois, et commença à partir dans la direction où était censée se trouver le fameux champs d'épée décrit par Damure, sans même attendre les autres qui auraient peut-être préféré rester ici à glander. Kyoya, Nile et Damure se virent obligés de le suivre, et c'est ainsi que notre équipe de réception se dirigea vers de nouvelle aventures , dans ce désert de sable et de roches ..._

_ oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_OoOo

_  
_  
_**Ville Halloween -**_

**- Sora ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Joyeux Noël !**  
**- Jack ... tu as remis ça ? Je croyais que maintenant tu te consacrais uniquement à la fête d'Halloween ...**  
**- Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois remplacer le Perce-Oreille, il a disparu ...**  
**- Encore ?**  
**- Oui, oui ! Et ce n'est pas tout, il faut absolument que je te montre ... oh, tu as ramenés tes amis ? Enchanté, je suis Jack Skellington, le roi des citrouilles, et momentanément le Perce-Oreille.**  
**- B'jour,** _marmonna Riku._  
**- Oui ... Riku m'a suivi, Naminé a suivi Riku, et Kairi a suivi Naminé, alors on es tous venus finalement ...** _dit Sora._  
**- Tant mieux ! Plus il y'a de fous, plus on rit ! Et je crois que ce que je vais vous montrer va vous plaire ...**

_Sora n'était pas rassuré. Il voulait simplement rendre une petite visite à son vieil ami pour vérifier qu'il ne faisait pas de bêtises ... Il avait apparemment bien fait. Dès qu'il avait aperçu la silhouette squelettique de Jack dans son déguisement de Père-Noël que Sally lui avait fait, Sora avait senti qu'il allait avoir des problèmes. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas venu seul, il aurait du mal à gérer si jamais il arrivait quelque chose ..._

**- Allez, venez, ils sont apparus dans la ville de Noël ...** _dit Jack pendant qu'ils traversaient le bois menant aux portes des mondes des fêtes._  
_-_ **Ils ? Ce sont des sans-coeurs ... ou bien des similis ?** _Demanda Sora._

_En entendant ce mot, Riku fit inconsciemment apparaître sa keyblade dans sa main... Il avait généralement de mauvais rapports avec les similis, sauf avec Naminé._

**- Ce sont des membres de l'organisation ?** _Demanda t-il à Jack._  
**- Non, aucun d'eux n'avaient cet affreux manteau noir ... ceux que je vais vous montrer sont beaucoup mieux !**

_**Ville de Noël -**_

_Ils arrivèrent tranquillement dans la ville de Noël. Riku avait gardé sa keyblade, malgré que Jack l'ait rassuré, et il gardait un oeil sur Sora, tandis que Kairi et Naminé discutaient joyeusement en se tenant la main._  
_La ville de Noël était toujours aussi belle, mais contrairement à d'habitude, on ne voyait pas une multitude de lutins se presser pour finir de préparer les cadeaux à temps pour leur énième fête de Noël. Cette fois-ci, toute la population était rassemblée autour d'un petit groupe de personnes._

_-_ **Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?** _Demanda Naminé quand ils furent arrivés à l'endroit où se trouvait les gens._  
**- On dirait que ce sont des humains ...** _dit Kairi._

_Ils étaient cinq, et étaient apparemment ligotés à un lampadaire en forme de canne en sucre._

**- Détachez-nous immédiatement !** _Ordonna une jeune fille brune aux yeux bleus, qui ressemblait un peu à Sora._  
**- Ouais ! Détachez-nous, bande de macaques !** _Renchérit un garçon à la peau foncée et aux cheveux bleus._  
**- Jack ... C'est toi qui les as attachés ?** _Demanda Sora._  
**- Oui. Ils sont peu être dangereux ... en particulier celui aux cheveux bleus, il s'est montré très agressif ...**

_Sora, ses amis et Jack traversèrent la foule de lutins et se mirent à la hauteur des inconnus._  
_En voyant Jack, un des otages, un garçon brun/blond pâlit et se mit à trembler :_

**- J'... J'ai é-été t-très sage, Mon-monsieur le P-père-Noël ...**  
**- Hein ? Vous êtes le père-noël ? Impossible ! Vous êtes trop maigre ! Et trop flippant ! En plus, on voit bien que vos portez une fausse barbe ...** _dit celui à côté du brun/blond, un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs tranchés par une mèche rouge._  
**- Petit impertinent !** _S'exclama Jack._ **Je suis le vrai Perce-Oreille ! Enfin, pour le moment ...**  
**- Hein ?**  
**- C'est bon Ryuto, on est pas en position d'insulter le Père-Noël ...Attendez ... Vous êtes vraiment humain ?!** _s'exclama un petit brun à lunettes en s'adressant au groupe de Sora, quand il s'aperçut que le celui-ci avait des canines un peu trop longues et pointues, et que Jack avait une bouche cousue ( au sens propre évidemment ) et qu'il n'avait pas de globe oculaire, juste des orbites vides._  
**- Ah, ah ! C'est vrai qu'ici on en voit pas beaucoup ...** répon_dit Sora en adressant un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Jack, qui l'ignora et continua à sourire._ **Mais nous, on est humains... oui, c'est un déguisement, je suis pas un vrai vampire de Noël. Vous aussi vous êtes humains ... ?**  
**- Bien sûr qu'on est humains ! D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ce monstre ignoble qui se fait passer pour le Père-Noël ? Demanda celui aux cheveux bleus en regardant Jack. Et pourquoi il nous a attachés ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait là d'abords ?**

_Riku prit Sora à part et s'éloigna du groupe._

**- Sora ... Je crois qu'ils viennent d'un autre monde ... le leur a sûrement disparu.**  
**- On dirait bien ... Mais quand ça arrive, ils ne sont pas censés apparaître dans la ville de traverse normalement ?**  
**- Pff ... ils ont déjà de la chance d'être encore en vie.**  
**- Riku ... on doit les aider à retrouver leur monde.**  
**- Pourquoi ? Elle est pas si mal que ça cette ville, ils n'ont qu'à s'y installer.**  
**- Ça ne sert à rien de rester dans un ville de Noël sans Père-Noël ! Et puis tu penses bien qu'ils ont des amis ou une famille à retrouver, non ? Allez quoi, ça fait longtemps que t'as pas fait de bonne action, tu va devenir comme les mecs de l'organisation si ça continue !**

_Riku lui lança son regard le plus noir._

**- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?**  
**- Euh ... r-rien ... oublies-ça Riku ...**

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés se détendit immédiatement._

**- Sora ... si on réussit à les renvoyer chez eux avant Noël, tu as intérêt à m'offrir un beau cadeau ...**  
**- Euh ... et qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?**  
**- Toi. Je te veux, nu, et dans mon lit.**

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**_Ville de Traverse -_**

**_- Il existe beaucoup d'autres mondes, inconnus de la plupart des gens, car ils n'avaient jamais été reliés jusqu'à présent. Quand les sans-cœurs sont arrivés, tout a changé... Les sans-cœur sont les créatures qui vous ont attaqués. Ils sont attirés par la partie sombre du cœur des gens. Chaque monde possède aussi un cœur, et c'est par cet intermédiaire que les sans-cœurs envahissent les différents mondes. Lorsqu'un monde est pris par les sans-cœurs, les ténèbres s'y répandent, et les habitants sont soit changés en sans-cœurs, soit ils sont transportés dans la ville de traverse juste avant que leur monde ne sombre entièrement dans les ténèbres._**** Si comme vous me l'avez dit, vous avez tous été aspirés, c'est étrange qu'il n'y ait que vous qui soient arrivés ici ... il se peut que vos amis aient atterri dans d'autres mondes, mais ça n'était jamais arrivé avant ... peut-être que c'est parce que vous étiez nombreux ? Si c'est ça, ils peuvent s'estimer heureux s'ils sont encore vivants ...**  
**- Et eux alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?** _Demanda Hikaru en désignant Dynamis et Chris, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre dans un canapé et plongés dans un grand livre animé qui s'intitulait la Forêt des rêves bleus._  
**- Je voulais vous avertir que notre monde était menacé, Chris m'accompagnait... nous venions d'arriver à la WBBA, et nous avons nous aussi été englouti par les ténèbres,** _répondit Dynamis, sans lever les yeux de son livre._

_Les membres de l'équipe d'organisation avaient atterri dans la Ville de Traverse, et ils y avaient croisé Aerith, qui les avait emmenés chez Merlin (où se trouvaient aussi Léon et Youffie). Après qu'ils lui aient raconté ce qui leur étaient arrivé, Aérith avait commencé à leur expliquer_ _comment et pourquoi ils étaient là. La jeune femme était habituée à ce que des gens se retrouvent dans la Ville de Traverse, sans aucun repère, après que leur monde ait disparu._

**- Comment on va retourner chez nous ? Et les autres ? Il faut qu'on les retrouve !** _s'exclama Kenta._  
**- Malheureusement, quand un monde s'est fait engloutir par les ténèbres, c'est très dur de le retrouver... Il faudrait sceller à nouveau la porte des ténèbres, mais seul un maître de la Keyblade pourrait le faire ...** **Et aucun de nous ne peut la manier,** _dit Léon._  
**- Par contre ... on a des amis qui pourraient vous aider... il faudrait qu'on réussisse à les contacter,**_dit Youffie._  
**- Tu crois qu'ils vont accepter ?** _Demanda Aérith._  
**- Ça dépend à qui on demande... Si c'est Vanitas par exemple, on a aucune chance, mais Sora acceptera sans hésiter ... en tout cas, il faut tous les appeler, pour savoir si ils n'ont pas reçu de "visite" dans leur monde...**

_ oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO __o_

**_Nécropole des Keyblades -_**  
_**  
**_

**- On est arrivés,** _souffla Damure._

_Ils 'étaient dépêchés d'atteindre cet endroit que Damure leur avait décrit (et ils étaient maintenant tous épuisés, transpirant, en manque d'oxygène, presque morts , sauf Ryuga évidemment)._  
_La place ressemblait à un cimetière ... Les épées, qui de près ressemblaient à des clés, avaient l'air de servir de tombes ..._

**- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ...** _souffla Kyoya._  
**- Attendez ... je ne les avais pas vus .. on est pas seuls les gars,** _dit Damure._

_Un peu plus loin, se trouvait un rocher immense, et quatre personnes étaient à son sommet. Il y avait un jeune homme brun musclé, aux yeux bleus, qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer ... Une jeune femme était allongée à côté, la tête posée sur les genoux du brun. Elle avait les cheveux et les yeux bleus, elle ressemblait en fait à Hikaru, mais en moins bronzée. Les deux derniers étaient en train de se battre. Chacun des deux avait une épée en forme de clé, comme celles qui étaient plantées dans le sol. L'un était assez petit, blond aux yeux bleus, et il avait l'air de prendre plaisir au combat, et l'autre était un peu plus grand et plus fort. Il portait un étrange costume rouge et noir, et un casque qui couvrait entièrement sa tête. Jusque là, aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué le petit groupe qui venait d'arriver ... jusqu'au moment où le garçon au casque tourna brusquement la tête vers eux._  
_Kyoya, Ryuga, Nile et Damure restèrent interdits un moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils devaient faire maintenant qu'on les avait vus, mais le garçon au casque ne leur laissa pas le temps de réagir. Il sauta de la falaise et atterrit devant eux (sur les pieds évidemment)._

**- Tiens ... qu'est-ce qu'on a là ? On ne vous a pas dit que c'était un lieu interdit aux touristes ici ? Si vous voulez faire une promenade, allez ailleurs, dit l'inconnu au casque,** _d'une voix froide et dégoulinante de mépris._  
_Il avait environ le même âge qu'eux, peut-être même un peu plus jeune, mais il avait apparemment beaucoup de confiance en lui. Ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Ryuga, qui détestait les personnes qui avaient encore confiance en elles après l'avoir croisé._

**- T'es qui toi ?** _Demanda t-il d'un ton encore plus glacial que celui du garçon._  
**- C'est moi qui pose les questions ! Et c'est bien normal, non, puisque je suis le seul qui partirait d'ici vivant,** _répondit-il en brandissant son épée vers Ryuga, qui ne cilla pas._  
**- ... elle est nulle cette réplique, tu me l'as déjà sorti il y longtemps, et je suis encore là...**  
_C'était la fille aux cheveux bleus qui venait de parler. Elle et les deux autres garçons qui étaient sur la falaise les avaient rejoins sans que personne ne s'en aperçoivent._  
_Le garçon casqué se retourna vivement vers la jeune femme, et d'un mouvement, il projeta une onde d'énergie noire sur elle avec son épée. Avant qu'elle ne touche sa cible, le garçon brun qui était à côté para l'onde d'énergie avec sa propre épée-clé, qu'il venait de faire apparaître dans sa main, avant de jeter un regard noir au garçon au casque._

**- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe à la fin ? Qui êtes-vous ?** _Demanda Kyoya, agacé parce qu'il se sentait dépassé par la situation._  
**- Hum ...** _commença le brun qui avait paré l'onde d'énergie ( ce qui était déjà bien comme réponse de sa part )._  
**- Bon. Je vois qu'on ne pas discuter normalement avec vous ... On va essayer de s'exprimer autrement !**  
_En disant ça, Kyoya s'arma de son lanceur et inséra sa toupie dessus._

... _Il y eu un long silence._

**- Heu ... Qu'est-ce c'est ?** _tenta le blond, celui qui se battait au début contre le garçon casqué._

_ Kyoya écarquilla les yeux, comme Nile et Damure, alors que Ryuga fronçait les sourcils._

**- Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est une toupie ? Vous ne connaissez pas le beyblade ?** _demanda Kyoya._

_Voyant qu'aucun des inconnus ne répondait, Kyoya lança sa toupie, qui fit apparaître cinq tornades immenses au beau milieu du désert où ils se trouvaient. Les inconnus parurent très étonnés et impressionnés par cette performance ( à part le garçon au casque, qui restait stoïque )..  
_  
**- Waouh ! Comment tu as fait ça ? Tu n'a même pas utilisé de sort !** _s'exclama le petit blond._  
**- Un... sort ? Bon sang, mais où est-ce qu'on a atterri,**_ marmonna Kyoya. Nile se décida enfin à réagir._  
**- Excusez-nous ... Je m'appelle Nile. Eux, ce sont Damure, Kyoya, et ... hum, Ryuga. On ne voulait pas vous déranger ... On était chez nous, tranquille, et tout à coup, un espèce de trou noir est apparu et nous a aspiré. Après, on s'est retrouvés ici...**_  
_  
_ La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus écarquilla les yeux._

**- Attendez ... de quel monde venez-vous ?** _demanda t'elle._  
**- Ben ... de la terre ( ah, parce qu'on y est plus ? J'avais raison ! ) ...** _répondit Nile._  
**- Vous ne savez pas où vous êtes ... ? **  
**- Nan ...**  
**- Et vous ne savez pas ce qu'est une keyblade ?**_ continua t-elle en désignant une de ces épée en forme de clé, qu'elle aussi venait de faire apparaître dans sa main._  
**- Nan ...**  
**- Je crois que je comprend ... Les gars, ces gens sont ici parce que leur monde a disparu dans les ténèbres ... **  
**- Waouh, t'es trop forte ! Fallait vraiment être trop intelligente pour en arriver à cette conclusion... **_dit le garçon au masque en prenant une voix niaise._  
**- Hum, ta gueule**_, lui _ _répondit t'elle très poliment._ **Donc, je disais ... ils auraient dû se retrouver dans la ville de traverse, mais il y'a dû avoir un problème ...**

_Le blond paraissait émerveillé, le brun étonné, et celui au masque restait impassible ... quoi que, il avait l'air un peu agacé.  
_  
**- Et alors ?** _demanda t-il._ **On peut rien faire pour eux. On n'a qu'à les tuer. Ou bien on peut les laisser moisir ici...**  
**- Hey, toi là !** _s'exclama Kyoya._ ** Pour qui tu te prends, mon p'tit pote ? Tu devrais pas nous prendre pour de la merde ... LÉONE !**

_Les tornades de léone triplèrent de volume, et elle commencèrent à s'approcher dangereusement du garçon casqué, Celui-ci ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter, au contraire, il éclata d'un rire sonore qui donna des frissons à tout le monde._

**- Tu crois être le seul qui puisse faire apparaître des petites tornades minables ? Je connais quelqu'un ici qui fait du vent sa spécialité ...** _dit-il en lançant un regard au blond à travers son casque._**Moi, je peux faire beaucoup mieux ...**

_Une nuée ténébreuse enveloppa soudainement le garçon, et elle se répandit autour de Kyoya. Des êtres sombres en sortirent de cette nuée ... il y en avait beaucoup, de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes. Ils commencèrent à enserrer Kyoya, le recouvrirent entièrement, jusqu'à l'étouffer ..._  
_Nile et Damure, horrifiés, restèrent figés devant la scènes, impuissants._  
_Tout à coup, un morceau du rocher se décrocha, et il éclata en plusieurs petits bouts pointus qui atterrirent directement sur les créatures et les firent disparaître, libérant ainsi Kyoya, qui s'effondra au sol._  
_ Ryuga récupéra sa toupie encore fumante, et il fixa le garçon au casque d'un air de défi. La nuée ténébreuse que celui-ci avait propagée revint dans son corps, et son casque commença lentement à disparaître, révélant un fin visage orné de cheveux noirs ébouriffés, avec des mèches qui partaient dans tous les sens. Mais ses yeux ... il avait un regard jaune-doré, qui reflétaient beaucoup de choses : de la colère, de la folie, et beaucoup de noirceur... on voyait dans ses yeux l'envie qu'il avait de faire du mal, toujours ..._  
_Il pointa son épée, la fameuse Keyblade, sur Ryuga. Une sphère de feu commença à se former à son bout, grossissant petit à petit ... Le garçon aux cheveux noirs fit un petit sourire triomphant, et tira.  
_  
**- VANITAS ! NOOON !**_  
_  
_Trop tard. L'énorme boule de feu fila ers Ryuga, et le blond, celui qui venait de crier, se jeta devant lui et reçu l'attaque de plein fouet. Il s'écroula devant Ryuga, inconscient. Ses amis se jetèrent sur lui, paniqués._  
_pendant un instant, Vanitas ne bougea pas, sous le choc. Puis il se reprit et se précipita lui aussi auprès du blond. La fille aux cheveux bleus et le brun s'écartèrent, et le garçon s'agenouilla devant le blond, le prit par les épaules et le secoua doucement. Aucune réaction. Vanitas commençai à paniquer : si sa moitié mourrait, lui-même ne survivrait pas bien longtemps ... et même s'il ne le montrait pas du tout, il l'aimait bien quand même ... Désespéré il se mit à parcourir avec ses mains le corps du blond, à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de vie. après minutes passées, toujours sans aucune réaction de la part du blond, Vanitas s'affaissa, et lâcha un sanglot, toute honte bue, et se pencha sur sur le visage chérubin du blond. Une de ses larmes atterrit sur son visage, et un ses cils clairs frémirent. Doucement, il ouvrit une à une ses paupières, puis il se redressa, et profitant de la stupeur de Vanitas, il passa ses bras autour de lui, et l'embrassa tendrement. Leur baiser dura de longues secondes, pensant lesquelles personne ne bougea.. Personne ne s'y attendait, et Vanitas fut d'ailleurs le plus choqué. Quand le blond se décolla enfin, Vanitas ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il était tout pâle, et ses yeux étaient révulsés de surprise et de dégoût Il resta dans cet état quelques secondes, puis une colonne e fumée noire apparût à l'endroit où il se trouvait, et il disparut en une fraction de seconde ( sûrement pour aller se pendre ailleurs ). _  
_Le blond se releva, épousseta ses vêtements et sourit à ses amis comme si de rien n'était._

**- Hum ... excusez-moi, mais j'ai pas tout compris ...** _commença Damure.  
_  
_ Le blond se retourna vers lui et lui sourit, puis il s'intéressa à Kyoya et Ryuga, mettant un superbe vent à Damure ( normal, c'est sa spécialité ! Ok, j'arrête )._

**- Pardon, je vous avais presque oublié ... est-ce que vous allez bien ? Excusez-le, hein, il était déjà de mauvaise humeur parce qu'il était en train de perdre ... J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas fait trop mal. On ne s'est même pas présentés ! Je m'appelle Ventus, elle c'est Aqua, et lui c'est Terra,** _dit-il en désignant la fille aux cheveux bleus et le garçon brun.  
_  
_Nile, Damure, Kyoya et Ryuga ne dirent rien, mais ils pensaient tous que c'étaient vraiment des prénoms débiles._

**- .. . Ok ... et c'était qui le fou qui nous as attaqués ?** _demanda Nile, alors qu'il n'avait même pas été attaqués personnellement._  
**- Vanitas ? Oh, c'est toute une histoire ce mec ...** _répondit Terra._  
_-_ **Dit toujours, de toute façon on est coincé ici, donc c'est pas comme si on était pressé.**  
**- Comme tu voudras,** _dit Ventus._ ** Il était une fois, un vieux fou du nom de Maître Xehanort se mit en tête de rassembler des informations sur la guerre des Keyblades. Puis, les ténèbres ont complètement envahi son cœur, et il a voulu déclencher une nouvelle guerre ... Pour cela, il lui fallait la X-blade, l'arme légendaire qui se crée quand un être avec un cœur de pure lumière et un être avec un cœur de pure ténèbres s'affrontent. Au début, il voulait m'utiliser mon corps pour et se réincarner dedans pour être ainsi plus jeune, mais j'étais trop faible, alors il chercher à possédé le corps de Terra ... Mais je lui ai quand même servi. Il a extrait les ténèbres de mon cœur, ce qui a donné naissance à Vanitas. Après, il s'est passé pleins de choses intéressantes, mais comme je vois que je commence à vous ennuyer, je ne vais pas tout dire. Xehanort avait ordonné à Vanitas de m'affronter quand je serai assez fort, pour forger la X-blade, mais vu qu'il avait un cœur de pures ténèbres, il ne s'est pas contrôlé et il a essayer de me tuer ... Finalement, on s'est quand même affronter, et je l'ai vaincu, puis j'ai failli mourir parce qu'après il ne me restait qu'une moitié de cœur. Heureusement, Sora m'a accueilli dans son cœur, et j'ai survécu, et il s'est encore passé plein de choses après ... Enfin bref, maintenant Vanitas a de nouveau rejoint mon cœur et tout va bien .. J'aime bien sentir sa présence à l'intérieur de moi, tout le monde a besoin d'un peu de ténèbres dans son cœur ( sauf les princesses de cœur ),, mais je préfère le voir ... alors des fois je le fais "sortir", comme aujourd'hui, et on se bat ( amicalement bien sûr, on est pas des sauvages ). Je règle quand m^me la dose de ténèbres dans son cœur avant, je lui rajoute un peu de lumière, et je prend un peut de ténèbres, sinon il me tuerait, parce qu'il serait trop méchant, et moi trop gentil ...**

_Terra et Aqua avaient écouté son monologue avec ennui, ils connaissaient déjà l'histoire, et Kyoya, Ryuga, Damure et Nile n'avaient pas compris grand chose, mais bon.  
_  
**- C'est génial tout ça, mais vous ne sauriez pas plutôt comment on fait pour rentrer chez nous ?**  
**- Kyoya, c'est ça ? Attends un peu, tu es blessé ...** _dit Aqua. La jeune femme fit apparaître une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide vert clair et la tendit à Kyoya._  
**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? T'espère quand même pas que je vais boire ce truc ?**  
**- Détend-toi .. c'est une potion. Tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux,** _répondit t-elle._

_Kyoya était partagé : il ne faisait pas confiance à Aqua, mais si il ne buvait pas le truc, on allait penser qu'il avait peur, et il ne voulait pas passer pour une tapette. Il prit finalement la fiole, et il la vida d'une traite. Ses blessures disparurent instantanément, et il avait l'air d'un coup plus radieux._

**- Waouh ! Comment tu as fait ça ? C'est de la magie !** _s'exclama Nile._

_Aqua pouffa et s'installa à côté de Terra._

**- Écoutez, pour vous renvoyer chez vous, ça va être dur, on a jamais été confronté à ça ...** _dit-elle._**Mais on aimerait pouvoir vous aider ... Il faudrait contacter Sora, ou bien l'intello de l'organisation, je sais plus comment il s'appelle ... ils doivent savoir comment faire pour que vous retrouviez votre monde.**  
**- Merci beaucoup ... vous êtes gentils finalement... enfin, pas tous, mais bon ...** _dit Nile.._  
_-_ **D'ailleurs, Ventus, c'était le bisou de tout à l'heure ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?** _demanda Terra._  
**- J'avais envie ...** _commença le blond, d'air rêveur._ **Il était super près de moi, et il était si beau ... si tu voyais ses lèvres de près ! Et ses yeux ... il était triste pour moi, tu te rends compte ?! Et après, il ne m'a même pas frappé ! Peut-être qu'il m'aime bien ...**  
**- Ven ... Tu me choques, vraiment. J'arrive pas à y croire ... j'espère qu'en tout cas, l'autre tâche est allé se pendre, sinon, je le tuerai moi-même ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu tombe amoureux de lui ? Il a dû te jeter un sort ... en même temps, il est si con et si moche que sinon personne ne l'aim-**

_Terra se fit brusquement projeter en arrière par une force invisible., et il perdit la moitié de sa barre de vie. Apparemment, Vanitas n'était pas allé se pendre. Il apparut devant Terra, qui avait des étoiles au dessus de la tête, et il le releva d'une main.  
_  
**- Tu vois, ça, tu n'aurais jamais osé le dire si j'étais devant toi, mon petit Terra.**  
**- Tu parles ... tu crois que tu me fais peur, pauvre tâche ? Tu n'es qu'une créature vide issue du cœur de Ven ...**

_ Vanitas lâcha Terra ( qui s'étala au sol comme une merde ), et il envoya une onde d'énergie au dessus de sa tête ... Un morceau du rocher qui se trouvait derrière eux se décrocha, à cause de l'onde, et tomba proprement sur la tête de Terra. Un "game over" apparut au dessus de son corps._

**- Créature vide ? Au niveau de la tête, je serais toujours plus rempli que toi, crétin ...**  
**- Vaniii ! Tu es revenu !** _s'exclama Ventus en accourant vers le garçon au yeux dorés, ignorant complètement son ami étendu au sol. Mais le regard haineux que lui lança Vanitas le figes=a sur place, et il se mit là trembler._  
**- Toi ... tu as fait fais semblant d'être mort, et tu as osé me toucher en public ...et en plus, tu m'as appelé ... vani ? c'est quoi ce surnom tout merdique ? Enfin bref, tu m'as humilié ! Tu vas mourir.**

_À _ce moment, Aqua arriva entre les deux garçons, et elle ramassa le corps de Terra et le mit sur ses épaules.

**- Vanitas, tu feras ce que tu veux à Ventus, mais pas maintenant. On va d'abord remonter sur le rocher pour appeler des gens qui pourraient vous aider, il n'y a pas de réseau en bas,** _dit-elle en s'adressant aux bladeurs._

_Pendant que les autres commençaient à partir, Kyoya glissa un bref _**"merci"** _à Ryuga, sans croiser son regard. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs ne répondit rien, et ils partirent simplement rejoindre les autres._

_ oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_  
_  
_

_**Illusiopolis -**_

_Les deux colonnes noires apparurent directement sur le château, devant une grande porte blanche, et les deux hommes et leurs otages en sortirent. Ils posèrent à terre Ginga et les autres, qui étaient un peu déboussolés par la téléportation. Le brun avec le tomahawk toqua à la porte._

**- Le mot de passe,** _annonça une voix masculine qui venait de l'intérieur.  
_  
_Xaldin, l'homme aux dreadlocks, fronça ses épais sourcils._

**- Ouvres cette porte, sinon je dit à Saïx que tu as séché ta mission de mercredi !** _dit-il_  
**- ...Faux. C'est pas ça le mot de passe,** _répondit la voix._  
**- Arrête ça ! Ouvres maintenant, sinon ... Je te cloues au mur avec mes lances pendant une semaine, et je laisse Roxas et Xion jouer avec son sitar ... sous tes yeux.**

_Cette fois, la personne derrière la porte sembla hésiter, mais elle se ravisa._

**- C'est pas ça non plus le mot de passe. Xaldin, tu comprend bien que sans ce mot de passe je ne peux pas savoir si c'est bien toi !**  
**- Mais enfin, tu viens de dire mon nom ! Tu sais bien que c'est moi !**  
**- Plus qu'une chance.**  
**- Mais bon sang, c'est quoi ce p***** de mot de passe à la c** !?**  
**- Tu devrais le savoir, je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, quand vous étiez partis.**  
**- Mais comment je pourrait savoir quelque chose qui a été dit quand je n'étais pas là ? Tu le fais exprès là, c'est plus possible ...** Xaldin avait la veine du front qui pulsait, et il s'apprêtait à défoncer la porte, mais le brun intervint.  
**- Demyx, ouvres, sinon... tu seras privé de dessert.**  
_La porte s'ouvrit à l'instant, et un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains clairs avec une coiffure de punk qui affichait un sourire forcé les accueillit. Il portait lui aussi un long manteau noir..._

**- Bravo Lex', c'était le bon mot de passe ... oh ? On a des invités ?**

_Le jeune homme s'approcha de Ginga et écarquilla ses yeux bleu-verts._

**- Oh ! Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser ?** _dit'il._** À Axel ! Tu es son frère ?**

_Ginga, qui était toujours sous le choc de s'être fait kidnappé aussi facilement, ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il ne dit rien, et resta la bouche ouverte comme un idiot._

**- Axeeeel ! Y'a ton frère et ses amis qui sont venus de rendre visite !** _cria le jeune homme châtain._  
**- ... J'ai pas de frère, mec,** _répondit une voix à l'étage._  
**- Mais siii ! Viens voir !** _insista le châtain._

_On entendit un soupir, puis jeune homme roux avec les cheveux en pics apparut à côté du châtain dans une colonne de fumée noire, et il jaugeât le petit groupe des bladeurs de ses yeux émeraudes._

**- Puisque je te dis que j'ai pas de frère, Dem' ... Je les connais pas ...**  
**- Comment ? Il est roux mais c'est pas ton frère ? C'est ton cousin alors ?**  
**- À qui ai-je l'honneur ?** _demanda le roux aux bladeurs, en ignorant son ami._  
**- Ben, à nous !** _répondit bêtement Masamune._  
**- ... Hum ... ils n'ont pas l'air très intelligents ... des amis à Roxas ?** _demanda le roux._  
**- Heeyyy ! J'ai entendu ! C'est pas sympa !** _cria quelqu'un à l'étage._  
**- C'est vrai, c'est pas gentil ! Y'a que Masamune qui n'est pas intelligent !** _s'exclama Yu._

_Un nouveau personnage apparut tout à coup dans la pièce, sortant lui aussi d'une colonne noire. Il avait de longs cheveux bleus, des yeux dorés,et une cicatrice en forme de crois ( de X ) qui lui traversait le visage._

**- Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?** _ demanda t-il d'une froid froide et vide d'émotion. Son regard passa sur le châtains et le roux, puis sur le groupe de Ginga, et enfin sur les deux hommes baraqués ... Il ne posa aucune question, il lâcha juste_ **" réunion immédiatement "** _et disparut._  
**- Dem', vas prévenir les autres,** _dit le roux, et le châtain partit à l'étage ( en utilisant les escaliers, pour changer ). _**Suivez-moi vous, et ne vous en faîtes pas, on va pas vous manger ...** _dit-il aux bladeurs d'une voix chaleureuse, mais pas rassurante pour autant ..._

_Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce blanche où trônaient treize sièges immenses, installés en cercle et élevés à différentes hauteurs, plus une chaise blanche aussi installée à côté d'un des siège. Axel intima aux bladeurs de se mettre au centre de la pièce, puis lui, Xaldin et Lexaeus prirent place sur leur siège. L'homme aux cheveux bleus était déjà installé. Une à une, des personnes en noir apparurent dans les sièges restants, certaines à visage découvert, d'autres avec une capuche qui masquait leur visage. L'occupant de la petite chaise blanche arriva en dernière, c'était une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et courts, et elle s'installa, l'air mal à l'aise. L'homme aux cheveux bleus fit un petit de geste de la main, pour signaler que la réunion pouvait commencer._

**- Ok. Tout d'abord, bienvenue dans la demeure de l'organisation XIII. Vos noms ?** _demanda Axel, un des rares membres qui se préoccupait de l'accueil et de l'identité des invités._  
**- Euh ... Ginga.**  
**- Masamune !**  
**-Yu.**  
**- Tithi ...** _( tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui, parce qu'il avait remis son masque avec la présence de tous ces inconnus )_  
**- Tsubasa.**

_ Un des membres de l'organisation, celui qui avait le siège le plus élevé, retira sa capuche et fixa Tsubasa. Il lui ressemblait énormément, ils avaient les mêmes longs cheveux blancs-argentés, et les mêmes yeux dorés ... mais l'homme en noir avait la peau un peu plus foncée. Tout le monde resta muet une seconde devant cette ressemblance troublante, Demyx se demandait pourquoi le boss ne leur avait pas dit qu'il avait un frère, puis Axel reprit la parole._

**- ... Heu ... Enfin, moi, c'est Axel. On est un peu nombreux, mais je vais quand même vous les présenter ... dans l'ordre, ça fait Xemnas ( le boss ), Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saïx, Moi, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxène, Roxas et Xion. C'est bon,c'est retenu ?**  
**- Heu ... nan.** _répondit Masamune._  
**- Ce n'est pas grave, vous ne serez sûrement plus là dans quelques instants, donc ne vous donnez pas la peine de retenir nom noms.**

_ Cette phrase lancée par Saïx eut le don de mettre un grand froid dans la pièce, et les bladeurs commencèrent à se demander si ils n'allaient pas être dévorés finalement._

**- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?** _continua l'homme aux cheveux bleus ._  
**- Heu ... des bladeurs de haut niveau ?** _tenta Yu._  
**- Hum ... c'est à dire ?**  
**- Ben on est des humains !**  
**- Vous ... vous avez un cœur**_ ? demanda Roxas, un jeune garçon blond avec les cheveux ébouriffés et un visage angélique. Ses yeux bleus semblaient briller à cette affirmation._  
**- Et qu'est-ce que des humains viennent faire ici ?** _ajouta Xigbar, un homme aux longs cheveux noir-gris, et au corps couvert de cicatrices. Il avait aussi un cache-oeil sur l'oeil droit, ce qui le faisait un peu ressembler à un pirate._  
**- Excusez-nous, mais on est arrivé chez vous par hasard, dit Tsubasa. On a été ... englouti par un trou noir.**  
_ Tout le monde se tût._  
**- Numéro VI ?** _appela Xemnas, celui qui ressemblait à Tsubasa._  
**- Oui,** _répondit Zexion, un jeune homme aux cheveux bleu-gris, qui avait la moitié du visage cachée par une longue mèche._ **À sa description, je pense que leur monde à été englouti par les ténèbres . Par malchance, ils ont survécus, et ils ont atterri ici. **  
**- Bon ... qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'eux ?** _demanda Marluxia, un (transsexuel) homme avec un visage fin et de longs cheveux roses._  
_ Il y eut un nouveau silence. Saïx prit finalement la parole._

**- On a qu'à les tuer ... qui est d'accord ?** _demanda t-il._

_ À la grande horreur de Ginga et des autres, plusieurs des hommes en noir levèrent la main. Tous les membres fondateurs ( les six premiers ), Saïx, et Larxène, une femme blonde avec une coiffure d'insecte._

_**- Bon, et bien ...**__ commença Saïx.  
__**- Noooon ! Objection votre horreur !**__  
__**- Demyx, on dit "votre honneur" ...**__ dit Axel._

Demyx lança un regard au roux, l'air de dire " attend, c'est de Saïx qu'on parle, j'vais pas dire votre honneur ..." ...

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Demyx ?**__ demanda froidement Saïx.  
__**- On ne peut pas les tuer aujourd'hui !**_  
**- Et pourquoi pas ? C'est aujourd'hui le ramassage des poubelles, donc leurs cadavres n'auront pas le temps de pourrir, si c'est ça qui te dérange ... ou bien tu préférerais qu'on les change en sans-cœurs avant de les tuer, pour compléter le Kingdom Hearts ...**  
**- Non, c'est pas ça ... même si c'est vrai que je n'aime pas l'odeur des cadavres pourris ... Mais c'est Noël ce soir !**  
**- ... Et alors ?** _demanda Saïx._  
**- Il faut être gentil ce jour là !** _continua Demyx._  
**- C'est vrai,** _intervint Axel,_ **ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas fait de bonne action ...**  
_**-**_ **Oui. C'est pour ça qu'on est des** _**antagonistes,**__ répliqua Saïx._  
**- Je refuse qu'on les tue. Vous n'avez même pas la majorité !** _s'exclama Demyx._  
**- Hum ... je sais que tu ne sais pas compter, mais si, on a la majorité. On est 8, vous êtes 6,** _dit Xigbar._  
**- Zexy ! Rejoins notre camps !** _supplia Demyx._

_ Touché. Zexion pouvait être glacial, asocial, cruel, mail il ne pouvait pas résister à Demyx. Jamais._

**- Et voilà, ça fait 8-6 pour nous maintenant,** _claironna Axel._  
**- Pourquoi 8-6 ?** _demanda Saïx._  
**- Parce que maintenant que Zexion est avec nous, Lexaeus va le suivre, comme toujours ...**

_ Re-touché. Lexaeus était extrêmement fidèle envers Zexion., il pouvait le suivre n'importe où. Le boss soupira._

_-_ **Bon, si c'est comme ça, vous n'avez qu'à les garder. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour les nourrir, et si jamais ils font leurs besoins à l'intérieur, je vous tue tous. **

_Et sur cette belle phrase, Xemnas disparut, ce qui marquait la fin de la réunion. _

**-** ** Vous pouvez disposer ...** _dit Saïx. _**Sauf toi Demyx... J'ai entendu dire que tu as encore séché une mission ? **

_ Le châtain déglutit. Il allait passer un assez mauvais quart d'heure ... Les autres le laissèrent à son triste sort, en lui tapotant l'épaule en passant à côté de lui._  
_Roxas et Xion se précipitèrent sur les bladeurs, le sourire au lèvres._

**- Venez ! On va vous faire visiter le château, suivez-nous,** _dit le blond._

_Le petit groupe les suivirent silencieusement, toujours sous le choc d'être passé à deux doigts de mourir écoutant d'une oreille les deux membres de l'organisation décrire les lieux, et ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle (blanche), avec des canapés, un écran plat, quelques consoles, une table de billard et un baby-foot. La plupart des membres de l'organisation s'y trouvaient déjà. Certains se relaxaient ( big up Marluxia ), Zexion lisait ( pour changer un peu ), Xaldin et Lexaeus regardaient pour la sixième fois Twilight 5 (c'était très impressionnant de voir les deux warriors de l'organisation verser quelques larmes, mais ils trouvaient ce film émouvant), Luxord commençait un strip-poker avec Saïx (qui en avait terminé avec Demyx et qui voulait se changer les idées). Roxas et Xion emmenèrent les bladeurs dans un petit coin de la pièce tapissé de coussins, où les attendait Axel._

**- Yo ! Alors les gars, ça va bien ! Demyx vous a arrangé le coup, hein ? Vous pouvez me faire passez vos remerciements, il est hors-service pour environ une semaine,** _dit le roux._  
**- M-Merci ...**_ bégaya Ginga._

_ Il était encore un peu chamboulé, alors Tsubasa prit la parole._

**- Excusez-nous, c'est gentil de ne pas avoir voté pour qu'on soit tué ... mais on ne comprend pas trop ce qui nous arrive ...**  
**- Votre monde a disparu, il a été pris par les sans-cœurs, et vous avez atterri ici, dit simplement Axel.**  
**- Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?** _continua Tsubasa._  
**- Pourquoi tu nous demande pas qui on est ?**  
**- Vous n'êtes pas humains .**  
**- Effectivement ... qu'est-ce qui t'a fait dire ça ?**  
**- Vous n'auriez pas été surpris quand on a dit qu'on était humains si vous l'étiez aussi. Et puis, vous ressemblez à des humains, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il vous manque quelque chose ...**  
**- Nous sommes des similis. Nous n'avons pas de cœurs,** _déclara Roxas._  
**- Quoi ! s'exclama Masamune. Mais comment vous pouvez vivre sans cœur ?!**  
**- Vous voyez ce que c'est un sans-cœur ?** _demanda Axel._  
**- Les trucs noirs qui sont sorti du sol ?**  
**- Ouais. Quand un humain est transformé en sans-cœur, si sa personnalité était assez forte, un simili est créé. Plus la personnalité est forte, plus le simili a un rang élevé. Les plus puissants ont une forme humaine, et ils forment l'organisation XIII.**  
**- Alors ... vous êtes tous des similis ?** _demanda Ginga._  
_ Xion baissa les yeux._  
**- Pas moi ...** _dit-elle doucement. Les bladeurs évitèrent de lui poser des questions. Ginga préféra changer de sujet._  
**- Écoutez, vous êtes très gentils, mais vous sauriez pas comment on peut rentrer chez nous ? Et on a perdu nos amis quand on arrivés ici, donc, vous sauriez pas aussi comment on peut les retrouver ?**  
**- Pour rentrer chez vous, ça va être dur ... et pour vos amis, j'en ai aucune idée, ils sont p'têt morts,** _dit Axel, sans état d'âme._

_Voyant l'air peiné qu'affichaient les cinq bladeurs, Roxas eu un pincement au cœur (qu'il n'était pas censé avoir), et décida de les aider ..._

**- Euh ... on pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose ... Sora a déjà réussi à retrouver des mondes qui avaient sombré dans les ténèbres, et puis il aime bien aider les gens !** _dit-il._  
**- Sora ? On a un ami qu'il s'appelle Sora aussi ... j'espère qu'il n'est pas mort ...** _dit Tithi, qui avait finalement retiré son masque._  
**- Oh ... je suis sûr qu'il est encore envie, Axel disait ça pour rire ... on va vous aider, vous inquiétez pas ! **  
_Roxas partit chercher Zexion ( il dût faire beaucoup d'efforts pour lui faire lâcher son livre, mais il y parvint ! )._

**- Zex', tu t'y connais en mondes disparus ?** _demanda le blond._  
**- Ouais, répond l'intello sexy.**  
**- Tu pourrais nous aider ?**  
**- Ouais ...**  
**- Cool ! Tu viens alors ?**  
**- Nan.**  
**- Mais ... ?!**  
**- Mais quoi ? J'ai dit que je pouvais vous aider, j'ai pas dit que j'allais vous aider. J'ai autre choses à faire, comme lire par exemple, donc bye.**  
**- Attends !** _s'exclama Yu._ **Pourquoi tu veux pas nous aider ? T'es pas gentil !**  
_Le petit blond aux yeux verts était au bord des larmes. Zexion, pas le moins du monde ému, fit un petit sourire narquois._  
**- Petit, pour être gentil, il faut avoir un cœur ...**  
**- Tu mens !** _insista Yu_. **Demyx, Xion et Roxas disent aussi ne pas avoir de cœur, mais ils sont gentils !**  
**- Et moi ? Je suis pas gentil ?** _demanda Axel, vexé._  
**- Nan, toi t'es plutôt chiant ...**  
**- Bravo ! T'es là depuis pas longtemps, mais t'as déjà réussi réussi à le cerner ! Rien que pour ça, j'ai bien envie de vous aider ...** _dit Zexion, qui avait miraculeusement changé d'avis ( en fait, c'est parce qu'après, Axel, Roxas et Xion lui seront redevable, et il allait en profiter )._  
**- Cool ! Comment tu vas faire ? Tu vas nous téléporter dans notre monde avec les colonnes de fumée noire bizarres ?**  
**- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, petit. Pour créer un couloir des ténèbres qui puisse envoyer autant de personnes aussi loin, il faut utiliser absolument toute son énergie ... et ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire ça, je ne m'appelle pas Axel... et n'oubliez pas que votre monde a disparu, il est hors d'atteinte de toute manière.**  
**- ... Comment on va faire alors ?** _demanda Yu, qui commençait vraiment à désespérer._  
**- J'ai une petite idée, ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué ... Comme disait Roxas, il est possible de retrouver des mondes perdus, Sora l'a déjà fait, il faudrait l'appeler... pour vous y envoyer par contre, c'est plus dur. Viens Roxas, je vais avoir besoin de toi.**  
**  
**  
_Zexion prit le blond avec lui, pour lui exposer son plan super compliqué, en utilisant des termes scientifiques impossibles à comprendre pour un blond, pendant que les autres, qui était un peu moins inquiets à présent, partirent se mêler aux autres membres de l'organisation pour se détendre un peu en attendant._  
_Ginga se mit en équipe avec Masamune pour faire une partie de baby-foot contre Axel et Xion, Luxord abandonna sa partie de strip-poker pour aller enquiquiner Yu, sur qui il avait flashé, et Tsubasa prit sa place pour faire un poker normal contre Saïx. Tithi se glissa entre Lexaeus et Xaldin pour regarder la fin de Twilight, mais ils durent changer programme au moment ou tout le monde se faisait arracher la tête, parce que Tithi avait l'âme sensible ( et il trouvait que ce film était merdique. Ils mirent Phinéas et Ferb après, mais on s'en fiche ). _  
_Il n'arriva aucun incident majeur, hormis la petite dispute entre Tsubasa et Luxord. Luxord faisait des avances à Yu, Yu répliquait qu'il n'était pas intéressé par un __**"vieux qui lâche tout son argent dans des jeux de cartes"**__, Luxord qui se défendait en disant que __**"il n'y a pas que l'argent qui compte, il y'a aussi le sexe"**__, Tsubasa qui le traitait de __**"pédophile sans cœur",**__ puis ils en vinrent aux armes ( toupies contre cartes ), Marluxia intervint, et ils se calmèrent tous parce qu'aucun ne voulait avoir à faire à l'assassin sublime._

_ oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOo_

**_Ville de Noël -_**  
_**  
**_  
_**  
**__ Sora était revenu quelques instants plus tard avec Riku, aussi rouge que le costume de Jack, pour une raison que seul eux deux connaissait..._  
_Jack avait finalement détaché les jeunes gens, et Madoka était en train de discuter joyeusement avec Naminé et Kairi, pendant que Ryuto, King et Sora examinait Jack pour déterminer s'il était bien le Père Noël, et Yuki se prenait la tête pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Sora et Riku leur expliquèrent brièvement ce qui leur étaient arrivés, et ils commencèrent à décider de ce qu'ils allaient faire._

**- On va vous aider, mais d'abord il faut qu'on retrouve le Père-Noël...** _commença Sora._  
**- Pourquoi !?** _s'exclama King. _**Je veux rentrer chez moi maintenant !**  
_-_ **Oh, pardonne-le de penser au d'abord bonheur de millions d'enfants plutôt qu'à cinq personnes !** _le sermonna Madoka._ **C'est déjà très gentil à lui de bien vouloir nous aider.**

_Sora sourit._

**- Je vais partir avec Riku et Jack... En attendant, il faudrait que vous aidiez les lutins à terminer les cadeaux, sinon, quand le Père-Noël sera rentré, rien ne sera fini, et Noël ne sera jamais prêt à temps ! On compte sur vous !**

_Les trois partirent, et ils laissèrent les bladeurs, avec Kairi et Naminé, l'avenir de Noël entre leur mains._  
_Yuki et Sora aidèrent à fabriquer les jouet (et oui, ils doivent les fabriquer, il ne leur suffit pas d'aller à la grande récré ), Madoka les emballait, puis elle les étiquetait et les triait en regardant les listes que les enfant avaient envoyé, et King et Ryuto les chargeaient dans le traîneau.._  
_Ils avaient pratiquement terminé quand Sora, Riku et Jack, revinrent tout souriants, un gros bonhomme barbu habillé en rouge avec eux._

**- Vous avez fait vite ... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** _demanda Ryuto._  
**- C'était encore Oogie-Boogie ... il voulait se venger, à cause de la dernière fois où il avait essayé de capturer le père Noël et qu'on l'avait sauvé. Il a recommencé, et on l'a de nouveau détruit. Par contre, si jamais vous voyez n'importe quel insecte se balader, n'ayez pas de pitié et tuez-le. Tant qu'il resteras des insectes qu'il pourra mettre dans le sac qui lui sert de corps, nous ne seront pas tranquille ... surtout avec Am, Stram et Gram qui traînent ...** _expliqua Sora._  
**- Euh ... j'ai pas tout compris, mais Ok !** _répondit joyeusement Ryuto._  
**- Bon, c'est quoi le programme maintenant ?** _demanda King._  
**- Il faut qu'on retrouve vos amis ... on va appeler Léon, ils les a sûrement vus ! Il est dans la ville de traverse, c'est là-bas que les rescapés des mondes détruits se retrouvent généralement,** _dit Kairi._  
**- Ok, je l'appelle. J'espère qu'il aura de bonne nouvelle ...** _marmonna Sora en composant son numéro._

**_oOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo_**

**_Ville de Traverse -_**

**- Merlin !** _s'exclama Youffie._

**- Quoi ?** _répondit le vieux magicien barbu._

**- On a deux appels simultanés, un de la Ville de Noël, et un de la Nécropole des Keyblades ...**  
**- Je m'en occupe. Prends les appels, et met les en mode vidéo,** _lança Léon à la ninja._  
**- Ok, Squall ...**

_Deux grands écrans apparurent devant eux. Sur le premier, on voyait Aqua ( assez mal, à cause d'une petite tempête de sable ), et le second affichait le visage souriant de Sora._

**- Bonjour,** _dit Aqua._  
**- Saaalut ! Comment ça va chez vous ?** _demanda Sora._  
**- Bonjour. Tout va à peu près bien, merci,** _répondit Léon._ **Vous appelez pourquoi ?**  
**- Ben en fait,** _commença Sora._  
**- Il y'a des gens qui sont apparus dans notre monde ! continua Aqua.**  
**-** **Ah ... c'est bien ce qu'on pensait ...** _répondit Léon._  
**- On a un troisième appel, Léon ! Je le prend ...** _dit Youffie._

_Un troisième écran apparut devant eux, et le visage inexpressif de Zexion s'y afficha._

**- Hum ... Zexion, Sora , Aqua, activez la fonction multi-appels, on pourra pas communiquer sinon. **

_Les trois obéirent, et les tous écrans apparurent aussi dans leur monde, pour que chacun puisse se voir._

**- Je suppose que vous avez tous appelé parce que des gens sont apparus chez vous ... ?** _demanda Léon._

_Sora, Aqua et Zexion acquiescèrent._

**- Bon, je vous expose la situation. Leur monde s'est fait engloutir par les ténèbres ils ils ont atterri dans un autre monde, mais pas tous dans même, mais ça, je suppose que vous savez déjà. Maintenant, il faudrait les réunir tous dans le même monde, ce sera plus facile pour les renvoyer dans leur monde quand on l'aura retrouvé...**

**- À ce propos,** _l'interrompit Zexion,_ **leur monde ... il n'aurait pas disparut si la porte des ténèbres ne s'était pas ouverte ... Normalement, il y'a quelqu'un pour la surveiller depuis la dernière fois quand Ansem l'avait ouverte ... alors qui était de garde aujourd'hui ? Hein ?**

_Il y eut un long silence._

**- C'est pas moi !** _s'écria Sora quand il s'aperçut que tout le monde le regardait à travers l'écran._ **C'était Donald et Dingo qui devaient s'en occuper !**

_Vanitas apparut tout à coup à côté d'Aqua sur son écran._

**- Attends, t'as laissé la porte des ténèbres à garder à ces deux clown ? Ma parole, mais encore plus con que Ventus !** _lança le garçon aux cheveux noirs._

_Le regard de Sora se durcit._

**- Tiens, le gars qui a volé mon visage ...** _dit-il d'une voix froide._  
**- Tiens, l'idiot à qui j'ai emprunté le visage ... tu as un très joli visage d'ailleurs, je suis fan ... et je suis pas le seul à ce que je vois ...** _ajouta t-il quand Riku arriva à côté de Sora avec un air protecteur._  
**- Va te faire voir Vanitas,** _lâcha le garçon aux cheveux argentés._ **Il est où Terra ?**  
**- Doucement mon beau ... Terra est avec nous, mais il est mort pour le moment. Il faudra attendre qu'il recharge une partie ...**  
- **Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait, enfoiré ?!**  
**- Mais rien ! Il s'est pris un rocher sur la tête, le pauvre... il est con, quand même. Pas étonnant que ce soit ton modèle.**  
**- Stop, Vanitas,** _intervint Ventus,_ _qui venait d'arriver._ **Salut Sora !**  
**- Ah, salut Ven !** _répondit le brun._

_Une tête blonde apparut à côté de Zexion._

**- Ven ?**  
- **Roxy ! Ça fait longtemps ! Tu sais que t'es vraiment super beau ?** _s'exclama Ventus. Son clone rit à cette phrase._  
**- Ven, ça va tes chevilles ?** _demanda Aqua._  
**- Tranquille ... de toute façon, j'ai de grosses chaussures, donc on va pas si elles gonflent.**  
**- Aaaah ... c'est pour ça ... Wow, j'imagine même pas les chevilles de Sora alors, il doit chausser du combien, du 86 ? En même temps, c'est ça d'être le héros !** _dit un certain roux qui venait de rejoindre Roxas et Zexion, accompagné de Xion, qui sourit à Naminé._  
**- Tiens, voilà mon simili préféré ...** _grinça Riku à l'arrivée d'Axel. Personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi, mais ils éprouvaient une haine démesurable l'un envers l'autre, bien qu'Axel ne le montre pas trop._

**- Salut Axel,** _dit Sora avec un sourire forcé ( vu que Riku n'aimait pas Axel, il ne devrait pas l'aimer, mais son simili aimait Axel, donc il devrait l'aimer ... il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec lui )._  
**- Salut Sora ... **_répondit Axel en imitant le brun._  
**- J'ai presque rien à te dire, mais... juste, ne touches pas à mon simili.**  
**- Oh, je ne suis pas comme ça voyons ! J'en pas besoin, c'est lui qui se jette sur moi ...**  
**- C'est pas vrai ... ?**  
**- Ben si, et crois moi qu'il suce autre chose que des glace à l'eau de mer ...**

_Le reste de la conversation fût censurée. _  
_À la fin, Sora mourrait d'envie de faire cramer Axel avec son propre feu, et Roxas était rouge de colère ( et de honte ) qu'Axel l'ai utilisé pour faire une blague débile à Sora ( surtout que tout ce qu'il avait dit était faux, hein )._

**- Bon, vous avez assez papoté ? On veut rentrer chez nous !** _s'exclama Yu, qui s'impatientait. Il venait d'apparaître à l'écran, les sourcils froncés._

**- Yu ! Ça va ?** _s'écria Madoka, qui bouscula Sora pour se placer sur le devant de l'écran._  
**- Mouais ... on a atterri chez des méchants ! Ils voulaient nous manger au début !** _répondit le petit blond._  
**- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis petit, sinon tu ne rentreras jamais chez toi,** _dit Zexion en appuyant son regard bleu-glacé sur Yu._  
**- Nous aussi on a atterri chez des méchants ! Enfin ... il n'y en a qu'un de méchant, mais c'est déjà assez ... Aïe !** _intervint Nile ... enfin, juste sa voix._  
**- Bon ...** _dit Léon, qui avait complètement été oublié_**. Il faut que les visiteurs se retrouvent ici ...**  
**- Et comment on va faire ? On va les envoyer dans un vaisseau gummi ?** _demanda Sora._  
**- Non. J'ai inventé quelque chose qui serait plus rapide et plus pratique,** _dit Zexion._  
**- Ah ... et c'est quoi ?** _demanda Riku, sceptique._  
**- C'est un truc... En gros, Zexy va claquer des doigts, et " pouf ", ils vont s'envoler et réapparaître chez Merlin,** _répondit Roxas._  
**- Merci pour cette super explication Roxy, j'ai tout compris ...**  
**- Tu sais quoi ? En vrai, on s'en fout de comment il va faire, l'important c'est qu'il le fasse ! Et ton explication, tu peux te la mettre ou je pense ! De toute façon, j'ai rien compris moi ! Je sais, vous allez dire que je suis blond et tout, mais c'est pas ma faute ...**

_Roxas semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Zexion avait dû lui bourrer le crâne avec des mots compliqués tels que " parallélépipède " , ou encore " hippopotomonstrosesquippedal iophobie ", pour que le blond craque à ce point ... des mots qui n'avaient absolument AUCUN rapport avec le sujet bien sûr ..._  
_Zexion réprima un petit rire diabolique.._

**- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais il va falloir se dépêcher ...** _dit innocemment Zexion._  
**- Ok,** _dit Léon,_ **qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?**  
**- Pas grand chose, j'ai déjà tout préparé avec Roxas ... juste, il faut que tous ceux qu'on va envoyer se regroupent, et que vous fassiez un peu de place dans votre cabane si vous ne voulez qu'ils vous atterrissent dessus ... voilà, comme ça. Roxas ?**

_Le blond sortit sa Keyblade, et il fit ... quelque chose avec sur l'engin bizarre qu'avait créé Zexion, et tous nos héros de beyblade se retrouvèrent dan la Ville de Traverse en une seconde._

**- Wow ... trop cool ! Qu'est-ce c'était ?** _demanda Ginga._  
**- Ce que j'ai fabriqué quand vous jouiez au baby-foot ... c'est une machine de téléportation qui utilise un peu d'énergie des ténèbres, et un peu d'énergie de la Keyblade, plus d'autres composants dont vous ne comprendriez même pas le nom ...**  
_-_ **Ah, ok,** _dit le roux._  
**- Bon, Sora, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ?** _demanda Youffie._  
**- Bien sûr ! Hum ... je dois faire quoi déjà ?**  
**- Voilà ! C'est pour ça que Roxas est un peu niais ! Non seulement il est blond, mais en plus il est le simili d'un mec pas futé !** _s'exclama Axel, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Sora, Roxas et Riku._  
**- J'y vais avec lui, **_grogna l'argenté._ **Viens Sora, on va fermer la porte des ténèbres.**  
**- Aaaah, oui, c'était ça !**

_Sur ce, Sora et Riku disparurent. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux garçons revinrent, l'air chamboulés._

**- Heu ... on a fermé la porte, et on a retrouvé votre monde,** _annonça Sora,_ **mais ... il y'a un homme avec un masque argenté qui nous a attaqué avec une toupie, c'est normal ?**  
**- Ouais, c'est normal,** _répondirent en chœur les bladeurs._  
**- Bon, tu peux les envoyer Zexion,** _dit Riku._  
**- Ok, je programme ça ... comment s'appelle leur monde ?**  
**- Hum ... WBBA,** _répondit Sora._  
**- C'est bizarre comme nom, ça veut dire quoi ?** _demanda Roxas._

_Un long silence lui répondit. Aucun des bladeurs ne pouvait lui dire la signification de WBBA (World Beyblade Battle Association). Pas mieux que leur directeur, aucun pour rattraper l'autre ... _

_-_ **Bon, ben ... au revoir, j'ai été ravi de vous avoir connu !** _lança Hyoma au groupe d'Aerith._

_ Les bladeurs firent leurs adieux aux autres, chaleureusement ou pas, et Zexion et Roxas les renvoyèrent dans leur monde en un claquement de doigts._

_ oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo_

_****_  
_**Centre de la WBBA -**_  
_**  
**_

_**- Tout est prêt ?**__ demanda mollement Madoka._

_Ginga leva un pouce, et il s'écroula au sol._  
_Tout le monde était épuisés. Déjà éprouvés par la journée qu'ils venaient de passer, dès qu'ils furent rentrés, ils durent faire les préparations pour la fête en quatrième vitesse._  
_Quand les invités arrivèrent, ils furet ravis par la qualités de l'accueil, de la décoration, et même du repas, mais les visages de morts-vivants, avec des cernes énormes qu'affichaient leurs hôtes les étonnèrent un peu. ..._  
_Puis vint le moment des cadeaux.. Chacun reçut le sien, et à la fin, il restait encore quatre paquets et une lettre. Dans le premier paquet, il y avait un jeu de cartes avec le symbole de l'organisation dessus, et le DVD blu-ray de Twilight 5. Le second contenait jute une poignée de sable et de cailloux, de la part d'un certain Vanitas, le troisième était le livre de la Forêt des Rêves Bleus, ce qui ravit Dynamis et Chris, et le dernier contenait une petite veste avec fourrure, destinée à Sora, de la part de son homonyme._  
_Quant à la lettre, elle affichait ceci :_

_**" Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé à préparer Noël,**_  
_**J'espère que vous avez bien été accueillis dans ma ville,**_  
_**Et que Jack a été bien sage.**_  
_**Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël !**_  
_** Oh, oh oh ! **_

_**Ps : Tous les porteurs de la clé ont bien reçus**_  
_**les mini-toupies porte-clé que vous leu aviez envoyé,**_  
_**et ils les ont accrochés à leur Keyblade. "**_  
_**  
**_

**_ Le père Noël._**  
_**  
**_

_** - Fin -**_

* * *

Voilà ... vraiment, merci à ceux qui ont lu jusqu'à la fin.

Review ? *O*


End file.
